This application describes plans to develop a collaborative partnership involving City College of New York and Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center. We propose to develop a Partnership that can take full advantage of CCNY's strengths as an institution of highly education for minority populations and the scientific and clinical resources of MSK, a major metropolitan cancer center. Our immediate goal is the establishment of joint projects in the areas of basic, behavioral and population sciences, with an emphasis on building capacity for collaboration. Specifically, in the first year, we propose a series of two pilot studies that will lead to competitive R01 proposals and that also serve as models fo future collaborative research efforts. A study of religious comforts and strains will help us to establish procedures for joint studi3es involving MSK cancer patients. A study of immunological functioning will demonstrate research projects as well as community interventions to promote cancer prevention and early detection. Research training experiences are incorporated in each of these joint pilot projects. Our plans address needs of minority students and scientists at critical junctures along the career development path. Our plans address needs of minority students and scientists at critical junctures along the career development path, including opportunities for CCNY students to work in Partnership projects and pursue special projects at MSK. Our longer- range goals include the development of joint post-doctoral fellowships as well as curricula in the advanced undergraduate/early graduate student level on the Biology of Cancer and Psychosocial Issues in Cancer Prevention, Control and Treatment. In the area of cancer outreach, we plan to bring together several of MSK's existing NCI-sponsored initiatives with CCNY's Continuing Education and campus health programs, to improve public understanding of cancer research, and to increase early detection and access to care in the Harlem community. Our partnership includes biological, behavioral and social scientists, clinical investigators and biomedical ethicists. Core members were selected to include specialists in areas relevant to the impact of cancer in minority communities, deans and area leaders with broad reach and awareness of faculty activities within their respective institutions, as well as scholars with experience in programs to mentor and train minority scientists.